encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 103
Kapangyarihan is the one hundred third episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 7, 2016. Summary Pirena confirmed that Lira is her niece, after hearing her conversation with Ether. Lira was allowed to return to Lireo, and was warmly received by Amihan. Ether granted Pirena the power to melt things with her hand, on the condition that she will die if she opposed her or Hagorn. Ybrahim stops Alena from leaving Sapiro by asking for her to help rekindle their love. LilaSari was relieved when Hitano said he would accept her child. After making a speech before a crowd in Lireo, Amihan gets stabbed by an unknown assailant. Chapter 33 (continued) Pirena and Lira arrived in Old Etheria, where they see Ether sleeping. Pirena told Lira to wake up Ether. When Lira did so, Pirena used ivictus. Ether said Lira surprised her with her visit. Lira asked Ether to remove her curse, but Ether said that would be the punishment of the Sang'gres for what they had done to Kahlil. Lira threw a stone at Ether. Lira escaped when Ether breathed fire at her. In Lireo, Amihan told Aquil to order soldiers to find Lira. Imaw observed that Amihan had grown fond of Lira. Amihan admitted it, and worried about Lira, because it is dangerous outside of Lireo. In the forest, Pirena appeared to Lira. Lira asked why she left her alone with Ether. Pirena apologized, and said she did that so that Ether could speak without concealing anything. Pirena said she heard their entire conversation, and believes her now. Lira said she does not know what Pirena will do with that knowledge, since she is the Celia Rodriguez of Encantadia. Pirena said she does not understand her, and sometimes she wishes to slap her. Pirena told Lira to go to Gurna to accompany her to Lireo. Lira asked why Pirena would remain there, but Pirena told her not to meddle in her affairs. Lira left. In Sapiro, Ybrahim and Wantuk viewed Lireo from a balcony of the Great Fort. Wantuk said they must be happy there, and asked Ybrahim if he is also happy. Wantuk said he knows Ybrahim has feelings for the queen. Ybrahim told Wantuk to forget everything he had seen or heard before, because he is only friends with the queen. Wantuk asked who Ybrahim would choose between Amihan and Alena, if Amihan is not the queen. Ybrahim said there is no point in answering that question, because as its queen, Amihan is bound to Lireo. Ybrahim holds Wantuk by the neck and said they are in a high place. He asked if Wantuk wanted to know how high that place is. Wantuk said he already knew, and went away when Ybrahim released him. Ybrahim remembers his time with Amihan again, and looks at Lireo. Lira returned to Gurna, and told her to accompany her to Lireo. Pirena was back in Ether's lair. Ether asked why she came back. Pirena said she already knows who Lira is and what Ether did to her. Ether gets angry, but Pirena said she would not tell anybody. Ether said that even if she did, nobody would believe her. Pirena said she did not come to fight, but to befriend her. Ether asked why she would befriend a daughter of Minea, and a worshipper of Emre. Pirena said she is unlike her sisters, and could join anyone who could give her power. Ether said that one of Pirena's enemies was her disciple, and she would not help her fight her father. Pirena asked for power to help her fight her sisters, Amihan and Danaya. Ybrahim encountered Alena as she went out. Alena said they should stop deceiving each other, and she would return to Pirena. Ybrahim said he cannot allow that. Alena asked if he still loved her, and to be honest about it. Ybrahim said that as he had said before, his love for her would never be gone. Alena said affection, love and being in love are different things. Alena asked if he still loves her the same way as before. Ybrahim said he wanted to rekindle his love for her, as before, and asked her to help him love her again. Ybrahim asked her not to leave and to help him instead. Alena wept. Ybrahim embraced her. Ether commends Pirena for her boldness and bravery, but she is unsure of her character, knowing that she could betray anyone. Pirena promised never to fight Ether. Ether asked what about Hagorn. Pirena said she would only fight her sisters. Ether said she would grant her power, on the condition that Pirena would forfeit her life if she fought either her or Hagorn. Ether asked if Pirena would accept. Danaya offers fruits before the statue of Emre, and prayed. Amihan approached her. Danaya said she prays to Emre for the enlightenment of their sisters, so that the happiness of their childhood would one day be restored. Amihan told Danaya not to give up, and to believe in their mother's words, because she is right. They embraced each other. Ether asked if Pirena accepts, or if she had been frightened. Ether said the Sang'gres are really weak, and said she could leave. Pirena said she accepts. Ether spits green venom at her, and promised that she would acquire a new power once she woke up. Pirena loses consciousness. Abog prevented Gurna from entering the palace of Lireo, calling her traitor. Gurna said there is someone with her, which might make them reconsider. Aquil emerged from the palace and asked who that is. Lira arrived. Gurna asked if they can let her enter now. Hitano and Asval were sparring with their weapons, watched by Dagtum and Axilom. LilaSari arrived. Asval asked if she slept well. LilaSari said she did. She thanked him for asking, and told him to leave her with Hitano. Asval, Dagtum and Axilom left. Hitano asked if LilaSari needed anything from him. LilaSari said Hitano had been distant lately, and asked if it was because of the child in her womb. Hitano said he would serve her child once it is born, and he knows his place. LilaSari asked if he would also accept the child. Hitano said he would accept her decisions. LilaSari said she was relieved, and embraced him. Asval saw them from afar. Mayca and Kaizan, who were also watching, smiled at each other. While Amihan and Danaya were reading a document, Aquil interrupted them and said they have a guest. Lira and Gurna entered. Amihan was happy to see Lira, and they embraced each other. Lira also greeted Danaya, and asked Aquil if they are together now. Aquil coughed and stepped back. Amihan said they are happy because she is safe, and they wholeheartedly accept her in Lireo but wondered why Gurna is with her. Gurna said she followed Pirena's orders, since Lira came from their camp. Lira said it was a long story which she would like to tell later, because she is already wearied by lack of sleep. Amihan ordered the damas to take Lira to their quarters. Lira whispered to Aquil not to be sheepish and pushed him to Danaya. Aquil apologized to Danaya. Amihan told Gurna to thank Pirena for her. Gurna said she would, but only if Pirena returns. Amihan asked where Pirena is, but Gurna apologized and said she cannot answer. Danaya approached Gurna, who held on to the weapon behind her. Danaya asked how Gurna's nose is. Aquil said he would guide Gurna out, before she gets hurt. Pirena woke up and asked where her new power is, because nothing seemed to have changed. Ether instructed her to place her palm on the ruins of Etheria to see if nothing has changed. Pirena placed her hand near a broken pillar, which started to melt. Ether said everything she holds will melt, except her weapon and those things on her body. Pirena said it was not the power she expected from Ether, but it was a great thing nonetheless. Ether said her sisters would not be able to use their weapons against her, except their gems. Pirena said she would be grateful for her blessing, and thanked her. Ether reminded her not to fight her and Hagorn, if she did not wish to lose her life. Pirena said she would not forget it, and teleported away. Chapter 34 Bagong Simula Lira takes her place in front of the gathered crowd in the palace of Lireo. Amihan greeted them, and the people applauded when she announced the complete reconquest of Lireo. Amihan said that before they celebrate, they will be facing another aspect of the war — reconstruction. Learning from their errors and from their struggle against the Hathors, they will rebuild Lireo to be stronger, wiser and more powerful than before, because from now on, they will correct their mistakes in the past so that they may establish themselves and their home. From what they learned of their past errors, they will study their own strength and the weakness of their enemies, and will strengthen themselves accordingly. They will do it because they know that their enemies are only waiting for the right moment, and they might have new enemies that will attack them if they showed weakness. So they need to face the present and future together by helping each other, so their mistakes would not recur. Meanwhile, Pirena and Gurna encountered a monstrous Encantado, who managed to disarm Pirena. When Pirena held his hand, it melted away. While in Hathoria, Hagorn summoned the Fifth Gem Guardian to heal him. Rexar whispered something to Hagorn. In Ayleb, LilaSari, Mayca, Kaizan and the other women of Ayleb were training with their swords, watched by Hitano, Asval, Dagtum and Axilom. When LilaSari had a headache, Hitano approached her and told her to rest for a while. And in Sapiro, Ybrahim took Alena's hand as she emerged from a room in the palace, in royal green-and-brown robes. The Sapiryans bowed to them. The Encantado fighting Pirena lost his hand, and ran away. Pirena told Gurna that the ability granted by Ether is powerful. Gurna asked Pirena what she did. Pirena said she is only protecting herself, since she cannot fight her sisters without an additional power. Gurna asked what about her father. Gurna worried that with her new power, Pirena might become reckless. Pirena told her not to worry, for she will still use her intellect, and will not let Amihan's reign last very long. In Lireo, Amihan told the Encantados who have lost their homes, and the bandidos who have not yet been able to return to their territory, that she will not forsake them. The Encantados cheered and clapped for her. Amihan approached the crowd. All of a sudden, there was an explosion and a masked, hooded person pushed Lira aside and stabbed Amihan. The mysterious person ran away in the midst of chaos, as the Encantados huddled around their wounded queen. Memorable Quotes References